LEGO Naruto: The Video Game
LEGO Naruto: The Video Game is a game themed after the manga and anime series Naruto. It is based on Seasons 1-3 from the original series and seasons 1-12 from the Shippuden series. It will be release on the gaming platforms of Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS. It is a part of the line of Traveler's Tales Video Games and publish by Namco Bandai. Some hidden levels are also based on the scenes from Naruto seasons 4 and 5 and from the movies. Notes Gameplay * Characters and Creatures *There are 500+ characters to unlock. *Some characters that does'nt appear in other Naruto video games will make their appearance in this game such as Ibiki Morino, Hayate Gekko, Gato, and more. *Some characters from the movies and OVAs are featured in this game such as Dotu Kasahana(this is the second time appearance), Suien, Shibuki, and the Haido's Knights. They can be unlocked when you complete the hidden levels. Differences from the anime, manga, and game 'NARUTO' INTRODUCTION ARC *Minato does not die in the game. *Naruto is automatically passed and graduated from the Ninja Academy rather than failing for the third year in a row. *Naruto's Sexy technique is replaced by a girl wearing a school swimsuit instead of a nude woman. *When Naruto meets Konohamaru, Ebisu did not take Konohamaru away from Naruto. * *Kakashi's One Thousand Years of Death technique is omitted. *The trio must take the bell from Kakashi. LAND OF WAVES ARC * *Teguse is absent in the game. * *The battle between Sasuke and Haku is omitted. *Both Naruto and Haku fight Zabuza together to make co-op friendly. *Gato is not slashed by Zabuza with his Kubikiribōchō until he fell down, instead Zabuza punched Gato on his face. *Haku does not die in the game. *Some of the Kusabi bandits was driven out by Haku's Ice blade seal, but the rest are escaped. CHUNIN EXAM ARC *The conversion between Lee and Naruto is omitted. *During the written test, Naruto answered all the questions rather than looking around at his test paper. *When they all passed the written exam, Ibiki Morino and his exam proctors holds a cardboard with a green smiley face. * *Shigure and his teammates are absent in the game. *Baki did not assassinate Hayate Gekko. Instead Gaara push him down until he get fall. * *Some of the genins who is defeated during the preliminary chunin exam are present in the finals such as Hinata and Naruto fights Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru fights Temari, and Lee and Sasuke fights Gaara. * * *The Third Hokage does not die after he release his Dead Demon Consuming Seal, instead he retires after the aftermath. *. *The Third Hokage's funeral is omitted. SEARCH FOR TSUNADE ARC *Both Kurenai and Asuma assists Kakashi and Guy to confront the two akatsuki members. * *Tsunade is not stabbed by Orochimaru in her chest. LAND OF TEA ARC *Naruto and the gang must escort Idate to his right way. *The Wagarashi clan leader has a checklist with a picture of Aoi and Team Oboro. * *The Evil Minister of the Tea Daimyō is absent in the game. * SASUKE RETRIEVAL ARC *Naruto and Choji battles Jirobu together then he help Neji to fight Kidomaru to make co-op friendly. *The Sand Siblings came early to assist Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee fighting the remaining Sound Four. *Rock Lee's Drunken fist is ommitted. *Kimimaro is defeated by Rock Lee with the Extreme Lotus. LAND OF RICE FIELDS ARC *Kagero does not die. MIZUKI STRIKES BACK ARC *Both Iruka and Naruto battles Mizuki rather than Iruka alone. SEARCH FOR THE BIKOCHU ARC *Jibachi and Kurobachi are absent in the game. *Suzumebachi is captured and become an ally of Naruto and Team Kurenai after they retrieve the Bikochu. *Naruto did not fart when his attempting to get the Bikochu. CURRY OF LIFE ARC 'NARUTO SHIPPUDEN' KAZEKAGE RESCUE ARC SASUKE AND SAI ARC HIDAN AND KAKAZU ARC * *When Asuma is dying, he was healed and revived by Sakura Haruno * ITACHI PURSUIT ARC *Jiraiya is not killed. INVASION OF PAIN ARC FIVE KAGE SUMMIT ARC * CONFINING THE JINCHURIKI ARC *Naruto and Konan battles Tobi together rather than Konan alone to make co-op friendly. *Konan is not stabbed by a metal pipe, nor killed by Tobi. * Arcs Some levels and cutscenes are based on arcs from the anime including the anime-exclusive arcs. Naruto: Seasons 1-3 Introduction Arc *Ninja Academy Graduation *Konohamaru *Team 7 Formation and Evaluation Land of Waves Arc *Mission Assignment *Demon seal of the Hidden Mist *Training *The Tool's feelings Chunin Exam Arc *The Forest of Death (Based on the Second phase of Chunin Exam) *Chunin Exam Preliminaries *Jiraiya returns *Chunin Exam Finals Invasion of Konoha Arc *Orochimaru VS Third Hokage *Naruto VS Gaara Search for Tsunade Arc *The Return of Itachi *Brothers Reunion *Search for Tsunade *Battle of the Sannin Land of Tea Arc *An Old Friend *Nagi Island *Fierce Battle of Rolling Thunder Sasuke Retrieval Arc *Sound VS Leaf *The Sand Arrives *Decisive Battle: Sasuke VS Naruto Land of Rice fields Arc Mizuki Strikes Back Arc Search for the Bikochu Arc Curry of Life Arc Naruto Shippuden: Seasons 1-12 Kazekage Rescue Arc Sasuke and Sai Arc Hidan and Kakazu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Characters LEGENDS: (*) Playable, (**) Playable only in the handheld versions. KONOHAGAKURE/LAND OF FIRE *Naruto Uzumaki* (Available variants: Goggles, Nine-Tailed, Chakra Mode, Time Skip, The Green Beast, Hokage) *Sasuke Uchiha* (Available variants: Cursed, Second State, Taka) *Sakura Haruno* (Available variants: Movie Appearance, Kimono, and Time Skip) *Kakashi Hatake* (Available variants: Sharingan, ANBU, young, and unmasked) *Iruka Umino* *Kiba Inuzuka* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Shino Aburame* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Hinata Hyuga* (Available variants: Hyuga clan member, Awakened, and Time Skip) *Kurenai Yuhi* (Available variants: Shippuden) *Choji Akamichi* (Available variants: Butterfly and Time Skip) *Shikamaru Nara* (Available variants: Chunin and Time Skip) *Ino Yamanaka* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Asuma Sarutobi* *Rock Lee* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Neji Hyuga* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Tenten* (Available variants: Black Clothes, and Time Skip) *Might Guy* *Konohamaru* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Moegi* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Udon* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Ebisu* (Available variants: Shippuden) *Hashirama Senju* (As "First Hokage") *Tobirama Senju* (As "Second Hokage") *Hiruzen Sarutobi* (As "Third Hokage") (Available variants: Hokage, Battle, and young *Minato Namikaze* (As "Fourth Hokage") (Available variants: Young) *Jiraiya* (Available variants: Young) *Tsunade* (Available variants: Young, Senju, Hokage) *Shizune* (Available variants: Jonin) *Anko Mitarashi* *Hayate Gekko* *Genma Shiranui* *Sai* *Yamato* *Obito Uchiha* *Rin* *Danzo Shimura* *Madara Uchiha* (Available variants: as Tobi) *Hizashi Hyuga* *Hiashi Hyuga* *Hiashi's wife *Hanabi Hyuga* *Gen Aburame** (Cutscene only, but playable in the handheld versions) *Hana Inuzuka** *Tsume Inuzuka* *Shikaku Nara** *Choza Akimichi** *Inoichi Yamanaka* *Fugaku Uchiha ** *Mikoto Uchiha ** *Dan Kato** *Nawaki ** *Homura Mitokado* *Koharu Utatane* *Tsubaki* *Yugao Uzuki* *Fū* *Torune* *ANBU Commander* *Bird-Masked ANBU Captain* *Boar-Masked ANBU Captain * *Cat-Masked ANBU Captain* *Male ANBU* *Female ANBU* *Root ANBU* *Elite ANBU* *Ibiki Morino* *Shimon Hijiri** *Shinobu Mibu** *Tonbo Tobitake* (As "Interrogation Force member #1" in consoles) *Mozuku* (As "Interrogation Force member #2" in consoles) *Iwashi Tatami* (As "Exam proctor" in consoles) *Izumo Kamizuki* *Kotetsu Hagane* *Raido Namiashi* *Aoba Yamashiro* *Mizuki* (Available variants: Fugitive and Jonin) *Fujin* *Raijin* *Uzumaki Clan Leader** *Mito Uzumaki* *Kushina Uzumaki* (Available variants: Young) *Medical Ninja* *Teuchi* (As "Ichiraku Owner") *Ayame* (As "Ichiraku Waitress") *Male Academy Student* *Female Academy Student* *Leaf Shinobi* *Leaf Kunoichi* *Leaf Guardsman* *Fire Daimyō* SUNAGAKURE/LAND OF WIND *Gaara* (Available variants: Possessed, Season 2 appearance, Kazakage, and Regimental Commander) *Kankuro* *Temari* *Baki* *Chiyo* *Ebizo* *Fourth Kazekage* *Karura* *Sand Jonin* *Sand Shinobi* *Sand Guardsman* *Wind Daimyō* KIRIGAKURE/VILLAGE HIDDEN IN MIST AND THE LAND OF WAVES *Mei Terumi* *Ao* *Chōjūrō* *Zabuza Momochi* *Haku* (Available variants: Hunter-nin, Casual, Masked Hunter-nin, and Child) *Gozu* *Meizu* *Raiga Kurosuki* *Utakata* *Tazuna* *Inari* *Tsunami* *Kaiza* *Bridge Workman* *Kaji* (As "Village Boatman") *Gato* *Waraji* (As "Gato's Bodyguard #1") *Zori* (As "Gato's Bodyguard #2") *Gato's Minion* *Ranmaru* *Karashi** *Sanshō** *Tenzen* *Mist Assassin* *Water Shinobi* *Water Guardsman* *Water Daimyō* KUMOGAKURE/LAND OF LIGHTNING *A* (As "Fourth Raikage") *Killer B* *C* *Darui* *Karui* *Omoi* *Samui* *Lightning Shinobi* *Lightning Guardsman* *Lightning Daimyō* IWAGAKURE/LAND OF EARTH *Ōnoki* *Akatsuchi* *Kurotsuchi* *Suzumebachi* *Iwa Kunoichi* *Iwagakure Bodyguard* *Earth Shinobi* *Earth Guardsman* *Earth Daimyō* LAND OF IRON *General Mifune* *Samurai Warrior* *Samurai Guardsman* OTOGAKURE/LAND OF SOUND *Orochimaru* (Available variants: Cursed, Akatsuki, young, disguised as Shiore, disguised as Oto Jonin, disguised as Kazekage, disguised as Unknown Shinobi) *Kabuto Yakushi* (Available variants: Disguised, ANBU) *Jirobu* (Available variants: Second state) *Kidomaru* (Available variants: Second state) *Sakon* (Available variants: Second state, Cursed twin) *Tayuya* (Available variants: Second state) *Kimimaro* (Available variants: Second state, child) *Jugo* *Karin* *Suigetsu Hozuki* *Yoroi Akado* (As "Oto Spy #1") *Misumi Tsurugi* (As "Oto Spy #2") *Dosu Kinuta* *Zaku Abumi* *Kin Tsuchi* *Hanzaki* (As "Fuma clan leader") *Jigumo* (As "Spider Assassin") *Kamikiri* (As "Scissor Assassin") *Kagero* (As "Disguised Assassin") *Arashi* *Kotohime* *Sasame* *Guren* *Kigiri* *Kiho* *Rinji* *Yukimaru* *Amachi* (As "Sound Medic") *Sound Shinobi* *Sound Kunoichi* *Fat Sound Shinobi* AKATSUKI *Itachi Uchiha* (Available variants: ANBU) *Kisame Hoshikage* *Zetsu* (Available variants: White Zetsu clone, Black Zetsu clone) *Deidara* *Sasori* (Available variants: Puppet, as Hiruko) *Hidan* *Kakazu* *Pain* *Konan* (Available variants: Orphan) *Yahiko* (Available variants: Orphan) *Nagato* (Available variants: Orphan) *Tobi* (Available variants: as the Masked Man and Madera Uchiha) WORLD OF JUTSU RELATED *Koyuki Kazahana* (Available variants: young) *Doto Kazahana* *Nadare Roga* *Mizore Fuyukama* *Fubuki Kakuyoku* *Haido* *Temujin* *Fugai* *Kamira* *Ranke* *Aoi Rokusho* *Kagai* *Mubi* *Oboro* *Suien* *Hisame* *Shibuki* *Yakumo Kurama* (Can be unlocked thru secret code) *Yukie Fujikaze* (Can be unlocked thru secret code) *Princess Haruna* (Can be unlocked thru secret code) *Director Makino* (Can be unlocked when you complete all the levels) LAND OF TEA *Idate Morino* *Jirōchō Wasabi** (As "Wasabi Leader") *Fukusuke Hikyakuya* (As "Idate's Rival") *Kyūroku Wagarashi** (As "Wagarashi Leader") *Tea Daimyō* OTHER VILLAGERS *Blacksmith *Farmer *Fisherman *Male Villager *Female Villager *Boy *Girl Category:Video games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Naruto